


Falling in Lust

by azkabanlexi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fucking, Hogwarts, Masturbating, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Smutty, Vaginal Sex, dorm mates, hermione granger - Freeform, room mates, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azkabanlexi/pseuds/azkabanlexi
Summary: 8th year AU, dorm-mates Draco and Hermione. Draco wakes up in the middle of the night to hear Hermione pleasuring herself. Her sounds drive him so mad that he decides to cast a charm on her that makes her feel as if she’s been constantly stimulated for a whole twenty four hours.Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/constantnachos/status/1364064113064882176?s=20
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 102





	1. Meddle About

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty short story coming your way in 3...2...1

Draco let his hands run over the tiny kitchen counter in the prefects apartment as he walked over to the fridge to grab some cold water. Another sleepless night in front of him, he already knew that. The same old shit over and over again. Ever since the war had ended he hasn’t been able to sleep. It had been awful before, but now that everything was back to normal, now that his life was like any other again, his sleeping schedule had gotten even worse.

Malfoy would toss and turn, flipping both his pillow and blanket over once in a while, in hopes that he could finally fall asleep. Yet it didn’t work. His head would not stop pounding. His thoughts making him feel as if the blond boy was drowning.

As soon as he would close his eyes everything came back. The bodies laying around the ground of Hogwarts. Parents holding their children close, tears streaming down their faces while the child had already left this earth. Pale faces passing him as they were looking for their friends or loved ones. The injuries, limbs hanging down the wall, laying at his feet, just everywhere he would look.

His ears started ringing as soon as he remembered the screams, trembling voices crying out for people that once were his classmates. The heavy footsteps as people ran around his school, the place he once called his home.

Hogwarts had always felt more like home than the Manor had ever felt. He was loved there, accepted. Even if some of them feared him. His friends, the people that were actually family to him, were there with him. And he had finally been able to escape his father, the awful screaming, the toxicity of Malfoy Manor.

A shiver ran down Malfoy’s spine as he remembered everything once again. His hand tightly gripping the kettle as he tried to fill it up with water. Maybe a tea could help him fall asleep. That’s what his mother had always told him.

As soon as he set the kettle down and reached one of the cupboards to grab a cup, he heard movements in Hermiones room. Her bed made a squeaking sound as she shifted on it.

_Please don’t wake up. I don’t need your pity now._

Since her and him were the only ones willing to become Headboy and Headgirl that year they were forced to share a tiny apartment at Hogwarts. It consisted of a shared bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. The both of them had their separate bedrooms of course.

Draco hated living with her. Hated the way she was able to walk around and smile. Angry at her for being able to peacefully sleep in the room next to him, while he was tossing and turning around. Jealous of the way she dealt with the aftermath of the war. It seemed like it didn’t bother her anymore, as if she had not seen half of her friends die in front of her. As if she wasn’t the one that had helped the injured people, the school mates he had to torture to safe himself from getting killed by Voldemort for disobeying the Dark Lord.

He had never wanted this life. Malfoy had tried his best to stay out of it. But it never work like that. His father and his aunt had been the right hand of Lord Voldemort. His father had threatened to kill his mother if he had not joined the death eaters. There had been no other way. Not when it includedNarcissa, his mother.

With the cup of tea in his hand, the young adult made his way over to his room, switching the lights off on the way out of the living room. His eyes wandered to Hermiones door, wondering if she was dreaming about something, if she even was dreaming. Draco imagined her laying in bed, her eyes closed and her hair everywhere. Those untameable ugly curls.

How did he end up sharing an apartment with a _mud—_ muggle-born?

It wasn’t just the fact that she was different, that there was muggle blood running through her veins, that made him hate her. It was the fact that she was a know it all. Always thinking she was the best at everything, stealing his spotlight by being the best in their shared classes.

Draco was about to turn around, his right foot already hanging in the air to walk into his room as he heard a quiet muffled sound. And he could have sworn it was a moan. A tiny moan coming out of Grangers room. Out of the room he was currently standing in front of, staring at the door as if it was glass and he could see through it to make out what was happening.

A frown formed on his forehead as he stood still to listen. Maybe she was dreaming about the war, moaning because of her remembering the pain that shot through her as one of the curses had hit her. A innocent cry out for help, nothing more than that. His hand tightly gripping the cup, debating wether to knock and see if she was alright, or let her sleep in peace. She had often woken him up from dreams too, and he had done the same for her.

They weren’t friends, not even friendly but there was a mutual understanding between them. Both had seen a lot of awful things in the war, done some fucked up ones too.

But he heard the sound again, just seconds after the first one. It didn’t sound as innocent anymore, didn’t sound as if it was out of pain. It sounded like pure pleasure was running through her body.

Malfoy shivered as he processed what was happening. Granger was pleasuring herself in her bedroom, her hands probably in her trousers making her feel good. She was laying on her bed, legs spread out and imagined the things her boyfriend, the Weasel would do to her if he was there with her.

Draco felt sick, as if he was about to throw up as he shifted from one leg onto the other. He wanted to cast a silencing spell on her room quickly, the one she had forgotten to use, before running into his own room and forget about everything.

The blond boy didn’t want to picture her behind that door, the room nearly the same as his own one was, yet he did. He didn’t want to think about her tiny frame laying on the bed, the golden pillows and the red blanket around her. Her body spread out on the bed as her hands wandered over her skin, caressing every part of it. Malfoy didn’t want to let himself imagine the way her mouth stood open as her tiny fingers reached her waistband and dipped into her shorts, slowly running her hands up and down her clothed cunt. Yet that was all he could think about.

He shouldn’t, he wouldn’t. Draco was not allowed to do that. Not while she had a boyfriend, while she was thinking about a ginger boy. Not while it was Granger being the one to fill his ears with her beautiful moans. He wouldn’t allow himself to think about that, not any longer than he had already spend picturing her.

Yet he wasn’t in control of his body anymore as he moved closer to her door. His right ear now pressed onto the wooden wall, listening closer. He needed more of it, it had been so long for him since he felt something that wasn’t pain or regret. And her whimpers definitely made him feel some type of way.

Even if it was wrong, listening just a little bit longer without her knowing about it wouldn’t hurt him. And her neither.

He brought his cup of tea to his lips, trying to bring himself back to earth while taking a sip, as her moans grew louder. She was now letting all of her pleasure out, whimpers louder than ever. Her bed was squeaking as if she was rinding something. As if she was humping her pillow.

 _Fuck-_ what if she was thinking about riding his lap instead, getting off of the material of his trousers rubbing against her pussy.

Malfoy closed his eyes at those thoughts. His mind running wild as the scenes unfolded in front of him. He imagined her on top of her golden pillow. The soft material trapped in between her legs as she moved her hips back and forth. The way her eyes would roll to the back of her head every time her swollen clit would come in contact with her.

Her mouth wide open as another moan slipped past her lips, the same one that just came out of her room, filling his ears. A shiver ran down his spine as he heard her heavy breathing. Granger was close, so close to her release, he could tell. The headboard of the bed made tiny knocking noises as it crashed onto the wall behind it.

Draco formed a fist with his free hand, trying to compose himself as he felt his trousers tightening. The sounds coming out of her mouth and his imaginations clouding him made Malfoy feel some type of way. There was still a part of him disgusted by him listening to a girl pleasuring herself, by him eavesdropping on something so intimate. _And it had to be Granger out of everyone._ Not Parkinson or any of the Greengrass sisters, no it had to be _the Gryffindor Princess_.

The blond boy let his hand travel down his body, fingers slowly tracing over his button up shirt before reaching his belt. He let his hand rest there for a second while imagining her hair falling into her face while Hermione tried to find the right angle to make her orgasm. The way her hips would buckle, riding the pillow underneath her as if there was no tomorrow.

He didn’t want to, knew he shouldn’t do it, but he let his right hand trace over his growing bulge, a hiss escaping past his lips. Draco wanted more, wanted to take his own dick into his hands, stroke it while imagining him being the one to make her feel good. He wanted her to moan out for him and only for him.

Malfoy would have his way with her. Show her how good he could make Granger feel by simply touching her. The young adult wanted to show her what she has been missing out on over the years, while running after that stupid ginger boy. The one who could never fulfil her dirtiest dreams.

He never understood what the curly haired girl saw in the Weasel. He was an average, not even good looking guy. He played her over the years, ruined her dates for her while being too shy to ask her out. Ron had been wanting her for years, Malfoy had seen that. But was he the right one for Granger? Draco didn’t think so.

She deserved better, someone who would fuck her into the mattress while making her whole body shake. Someone to put her into place after she had been bratty. Not someone that would make love to her every night. A boy who didn’t even know what sex outside of the bedroom was like.

The craving of wanting her had been Malfoy’s dirty little secret for a long time now. He had wanted her for years. Even though he hated Hermione, hated the kind of person she was, the blond boy still felt like he had to claim her. To show her a whole new world, showGranger what a man could do to her.

After Grangers moans had died down for a minute, a disgusted feeling came over Draco. The feeling of throwing up came back as he tore his body away from the door. He ran his free hand through his hair, collecting his thoughts. Nearly dropping his cup of tea while rushing into the bathroom.

_It was just because he had not gotten any action ever since the war. He didn’t want her, he wasn’t craving to touch her, to please her. No, definitely not._

It was just a human reaction while hearing a beautiful girl like her moan. _No— fuck no_ , Granger wasn’t beautiful. She was a know it all, a brat. A filty mudblood, nothing more.

Malfoy needed a cold shower and someone else to get his mind off of her. Off of the way she would look as he would be pounding his dick into her, opening her up for him. He definitely needed a cold shower.

But what he didn’t know was that Granger was in no way finished with getting herself off that night.

Playlist to [Falling in Lust](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6zLDEApU60LuVu8GbVkEhI?si=lenWjjTaT023ZzSsvg84oQ)


	2. DEVILISH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you so much for the love on chapter 1! I’m so glad you guys seem to like this story. 💙

The second time he heard her tiny whimpers was while he was standing under the cold water. His hands were running through his hair as he rubbed the shampoo in. That was when his ears were blessed by another one of her moans. Nearly swallowed by the water dripping down onto the shower floor.

Malfoy had just gathered himself again. The imagines of Granger trapped into the back of his mind, locked away from spilling out again. But hearing her a second time, knowing she was going for round two while knowing he was showering in the room next to her, was making it harder by every second that went by.

The bathroom was the only thing separating both of their bedrooms. The walls thin, so she had to know that he was in the shower. But what she didn’t know was that her own muffling spell had not worked that night. An intelligent witch like her had failed for once in her life. _A fatal mistake._

Draco groaned as he heard Grangers beautiful sounds again. His head fell back against the shower wall as he tried to steady his breathing. His hand tucked on his hair, feeling the pain rushing trough him. He needed to feel something else, something to distract him from _her and her activities_ happening in the room right next to him.

_Not again- not fucking again._

He felt the wave of pleasure running through his body as his hands wandered down his chest, accidentally brushing one of his nipples. His other hand forming a fist as he let out a tiny groan. Enough for him to hear, to feel ashamed, but not loud enough for Granger to know what he was doing.

His closed his eyes again as his fingertips reached his abs. He traced them up and down, teasing himself. Draco wasn’t sure if the mission he had planned in his head was the right thing to do. The disgusted but turned on feeling still lingered in his stomach as he pictured a certain brown haired girl on her knees in front of him.

She let one of her hands rest on his thighs as her green eyes met his. The teenage girl was looking up at him, he could see the lust in her eyes. Malfoy knew she wanted him, he had seen her like that way too often already. It was nothing new for the blond boy.

Parkinson slowly reached out for his dick, watching his every move as she wrapped her tiny digits around it. She started to tease him by circling her thumb around his tip, spreading the pre-cum that had spilled out seconds beforehand.

Back in the shower, back to reality, Draco did the same thing to himself. His hands were wrapped around his cock, not yet moving. He wanted, no needed to tease himself first. Because the teenage boy knew that he wasn’t able to last for too long if he would go all the way already.

 _"Fu - fuck._ ”, he quietly moaned out as he circled the tip for a second time. A wave of pleasure ran through his whole body as he leaned back. His back colliding with the cold wall. Yet it felt like he was on fire.

The whimpers grew louder after he had stepped away from the old water. His whole body was resting on the opposite wall now, closer to her bedroom than before. And now that he was able to listen to her so clearly again Draco wasn’t able to resist anymore.

Malfoy’s hands formed a fist around his shaft as he stroked up and down, slowly at first. More pleasure ran through his body as he did so. His breathing quickened as he gripped the shower head. He needed something to steady himself.

His eyes were still closed, his brain making him see Pansy in front of him. His mind tricking him into thinking it was her that was playing with his dick. Her tiny fingers running up and down his boner.

In his mind she was squeezing his balls as he thrusted into her hand slightly. Draco had enough of the teasing. He needed more, needed her to finish him off while those beautiful moans filled his ears. The blond boy could hear her again, the heavy panting coming from the other room.

But before he could imagine his friend on her knees in front of him again, just as he had done plenty of times before. His mind wandered back to Granger. To _another brunet girl_ , her curly hair all over the place as she was laying in bed.

Her headboard wasn’t making any sounds anymore. It seemed as if she was now laying down on the bed, her hands between her legs. Not a pillow trapped in between her thighs anymore, not her whole body rocking back and forth onto the soft material as it was hitting her swollen clit over and over again.

Draco groaned as he imagined Hermione playing with her clit, her tiny fingers circling her nerve ends as she threw her head back, swallowed by the pillows surrounding her. His dick twitched as he stroked it up and down.

The teenager wanted to taste her, to run his fingers up and down her folds to collect her wetness. He imagined himself doing it, his fingers moving towards his mouth as his eyes found her own ones. The way her mouth fell open while he sucked on his digits, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he finally got a taste of her.

S _omething he had been craving for as long as he could remember._

Granger was his dirty little secret. The person he shouldn’t want. But maybe that was the reason why he was attracted to her. Why he wanted to claim her so badly.

His pace quickend with Hermione moaning out louder. His dick rock hard, moving in and out of his fist as his other hand tightened its grip on the shower head. The cold water was dripping down onto the sides of his body. But he couldn’t care less, his skin was burning as if he was under a warm shower.

Malfoy could still see her behind his closed eyes. The teenage girl spread out on her bed. Only this time her fingers were leaving her entrance. Moving in and out of her tight cunt. He could only imagine how her walls would feel around his fingers, let alone his dick. How she would clench around him, her fingers digging into his back while she was moaning his name over and over. Like a prayer on a quiet night.

Draco was thankful that her silencing spell hadn’t worked. Glad that he had not been able to sleep that night. It was like a dream coming true, as if he was actually fucking her. Yet he wasn’t. It was all him and his dirty mind. All his dirty little fantasies playing out while she had her hands down her pants in the room next to him. No idea of what her roommate was doing.

He thrusted his hips forward, meeting the pace of his hand as he tried to edge himself closer to his orgasm. Ready to spill all over his hand while imagining her face scrunching up in pleasure. Malfoy wished he would have been able to walk into her room, to watch her making herself come while he was standing in front of her.

The shocking gaze on her face as she saw him, as she found him jerking off while watching her play with herself. The way she would keep going, her fingers moving in and out in a fast pace. How she would moan out his name, as she watched him. Hermiones eyes fixated on his hands wrapped around his rock hard dick.

He heard her moan out loud, a few whimpers spilling out as her fingers were moving in and out of her. Draco knew that her other hand was now working on her clit again. He could tell by the way the teenage girl was falling apart in her own bed.

Malfoy imagined her brown eyes rolling to the back of her head, her fingers never stopping as she road out her orgasm. She never stopped moaning, never once thought of the fact that her spell might have not worked and that her roommate, the man she hated the most, was able to hear every single whimper or shaky breath that left her mouth that night.

He felt his own release forming as his thighs started trembling. With one hand moving up and down his cock and the other one caressing his balls he felt himself come undone in the shower. His eyes suddenly opening as he shot his load all over his hands and his abs. Malfoy bit his lip, he could taste the blood already, as he tried to stop himself from moaning out loud. From moaning her name while she was able to hear him.

Granger didn’t have to know that he was jerking off to the thought of her, that he was eavesdropping a second time that night. She would never find out about that.

**. . .**

Hermione on the other hand was sitting down on her bed, her back resting on a stack of pillows as her hands wandered over her breasts. She started playing with one of her nipples, slowly circling her right one before pinching it and rolling her nipple in between her fingers.

A moan escaped her lips as she thought of Draco being in the shower next to her. He had no idea what she was doing in there, probably thinking she was sleeping. Hermione had heard him make some tea in the living room as she was riding her pillow just fifteen minutes ago.

The girl had imagined him catching her, him walking through her unlocked door as she rocked her hips back and forth, moaning for him. Showing Draco how good she could make herself feel by just imagining the things he would do to her.

Hermione had come faster than ever at just thinking about him walking in. Her mind clouded by the smirk that would be plastered on his face. She had imagined that scenario a few times already.

Would he join in? Would he help her and replace her tiny fingers with his ring filled ones? Or would Malfoy stand still, stroking his dick while watching the show? Hermione would never know. The thoughts that kept her up all night, that made her orgasm every night were her dirty little secret.

The young adult had always found herself trailing off to thoughts about the Slytherin Prince while her fingers would play with her bundle of nerves. Never once did her mind cross Ron, or the things her own boyfriend would do to her.

Weasley wasn’t enough for her. Too vanilla, too sweet, too caring while moving his dick in and out of her. His foreplay would only last for a little bit, just until her body would betray her and he thought she was wet enough for him to dive in.

He had never been good in the sheets. Enough to make her come, but never mind blowing.

It was always the same. Hermione would undress for him, putting on a show while she let her hips sway from side to side. She would show her body off in sexy lingerie that she had bought for him. Yet he never acknowledged it at all.

Ron would play with her clit for a few seconds, running his hand up and down her folds to spread her wetness and then it was her mission to remove his clothes.

Granger couldn’t even remember the last time he had gone down on her. Maybe at the start of their relationship, when he had at least put a little more love into their sex life, but that was a long time ago.

She had spend hours on her knees for him, sucking him off in the locker room, in his dormitory, even in his family home. But Ron had never returned the favour, not after the had been dating for a little bit.

Hermione had grown sick and tired of him. _She needed more._ Wanted to get fucked on a table, in front of a mirror while watching him pound his dick into her tight cunt. The brunet girl needed someone to drag her into an empty classroom, fuck her until her legs were shaking while her heart would be beating out of her chest because of the thrill of getting caught.

Every night that she spend in her bed, lonely, without anyone to help her out, she would end up pleasuring herself. Her fingers making her feel better than her own boyfriend had ever achieved to make her feel.

And without thinking about it, without actually wanting it, her mind would always drift towards the boy she had to share this apartment with. To the fact that she had heard so many different stories about his sex life. How it made her feel whenever a girl would talk about the experience she had with Draco.

Hermione clenched her thighs together as she thought of it again. But she shouldn’t go for another round, too worn out already from the recent orgasms. Not while Malfoy was awake and there was a chance of him walking in on her.

She waited a little bit after she had heard Draco walk out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, undoing the silencing spell while gathering her clothes together. Hermione threw her shirt on while she walked towards the door.

The teenager knew she needed a shower. A warm shower to remove the evidence of the things that had happened in her bedroom. The warm water should be able to help her relax again, even though she felt very relaxt, to let her muscles rest for a little bit.

So Hermione let the water run for a bit as she removed her clothes a second time that night. She got out two towels for later and checked the water temperature before stepping into the shower.

Her whole body relaxed as she felt the warm water hit her skin. She let go of all the air in her lungs as she ran her hands through her hair, slowly untangling her thick curls. They were everywhere, stuck on her forehead, her back and her neck. The sweat had made them wet before she had even stepped into the shower.

While she moved the shower head around her body, to rinse every single part of her skin, Granger’s mind switched back to the previous night. She had jumped into the shower right after she had walked in on Malfoy changing. Just seeing him shirtless had made her feel some type of way.

She had wanted to run her fingers over his abs, slowly tracing lines on them while sinking onto her knees. Hermione had craved to touch him, to feel him.

Her back collided with the wall, the same time a shaky breath left her mouth. She had used the shower head to get rid of the aching feeling between her legs that night. Had casted a spell on the room right after stepping in. And she was close to repeat the same thing again.

But she knew that Malfoy had already heard the shower run, he knew that she was in here. Draco would suspect something was up after she would cast _Muffliato_ on the room again. He would probably figure out what she was doing in there.

Yet she knew that the wetness between her thighs was building again, that her swollen clit was screaming out to be touched again. She needed it, even if it was the third time that night. That was what Malfoy did to her. _Just by being himself, just by existing._

With her legs wide open, she threw her head back as the stream of the shower met her nerve endings. Her knees already giving up, overstimulated by the action of her own hands beforehand. Her eyes closed again and she imagined him being there instead. Granger could smell his shampoo, it lingered in the air still.

The teenager girl pictured that it was Draco playing with her clit. Teasing her before sticking his long fingers inside of her. She watched him as his eyes met hers, the grey orbs observing her as her mouth stood open, unable to form any words.

His hands were working wonders on her cunt, the right rhythm to make her come in seconds. The teenage boy knew what he was doing, knew her own body better than herself.

She wanted Malfoy to use her, to pound his dick into her until she only knew his name. Wanted him to press her against the shower wall as he was turning her around. All while his cock never left her tight pussy.

Hermione imagined his hand wrapped around her throat, putting pressure on it while his cold rings left _marks on her skin_. The _roughness_ in his trust. The way he was _moaning quietly into her ear_ , his _breath on her neck_ as he used her for his own pleasure. The _filthy words_ he used for her, the _neck biting_ once in a while. She wanted all of it, _needed him to destroy her_.

**. . .**

Draco groaned out load as he heard her whimpers a third time that night. But this time out of pure frustration. She has just started showering. He had thought it was to get rid of everything that had happened in her bedroom, to get cleaned up after whatever she had done in there.

Yet there she was, in the shower, moaning over and over again. She was probably thinking she was quiet and sneaky, maybe she had failed to cast the spell a second time that night, but Malfoy could still hear her.

He didn’t feel turned on this time, more so disgusted by it. As soon as he had stepped out of the shower the guilt had washed over him. He had wanked off to the thought of her. To the thought of a _mud—_ muggle-born.

Something that should have never happened. Even though the war was over, the side he had been forced to be in had failed to win, he still thought that muggle-borns were inferior. He grew up that way, a simple war would not change his views on the world instantly.

Without thinking about it he walked out of the room, his wand in his right hand, as he heard the shower stop. Draco sat down on the couch in the living room and sipped on another cup of tea as Granger walked out of her room.

“Another sleepless night?”, he asked her as he watched the girl with raised eyebrows. He saw her jump. Draco knew she had not expected him to sit there.

“The same old shit as always. How about you Malfoy?”, she answered, her cheeks blushing.

“I don’t really sleep. You should know that by now, Granger.”, he simply stated.

She nodded at him, sending a knowing smile in his direction before turning around and disappearing into her bedroom once again.

Malfoy didn’t know what came over him, but as he watched her close the door, the blond man pulled out his wand and casted a spell on her. Something he would regret the next day. Something that would hit her right after she would wake up in a few hours.

He had casted a spell on her that would make her feel as if she would been constantly stimulated for a whole twenty four hours.


	3. Swim

The moment Hermione woke up that morning she knew that something was wrong. She felt the wetness between her thighs, sticking to her skin as if she had been aroused for hours already. As if someone had touched her, made her feel the way she had dreamt about for what felt like forever.

Her dreams had been clouded by a blond guy in between her legs. She had never fully seen his face, only touched the sides of it to press him further onto her before making their way back to grip on his head. She had imagined the way his tongue had licked up and down her clit, circling the bundle of nerves for a while before putting his lips on it to slowly suck the life out of her. At least the pleasure running through her whole body had made her feel like that.

It was the only dream of that night she was able to remember. But it felt like it had been going on for hours, maybe even the whole night.

Vividly the brunet recalled the way her body was shaking as he inserted the first finger into her clenching cunt. How she had wrapped her legs around his shoulders, her thighs pressing together. She could still feel his breath on her, the shiver that had ran down her spine as he had moaned. Vibrations that went right into her skin, sending her over the edge in just seconds. It felt as if he had enjoyed it even more than she had, if that was even possible.

But what mattered the most was that she felt like his voice was all too familiar. As if she would have to listen to it everyday. It was haunting her. The short words she had heard, the praises leaving his lips as he had made her feel good. She had heard the mans voice before. Hermione knew that she had spent quite some time with that guy. But probably not in the way she had dreamt about.

Definitely not in that way.

Granger sat up and ran a hand through her curly hair. Her eyes slowly opening, trying to adjust to the bright light of the sun shining through her bedroom window. She filled her lungs with air slowly as she tried to recall the sound of his voice. Tried to put together the puzzle in her mind. She had to find out who he was, who was making her feel that way by only existing.

And as she stood up to pace around her room, the thing she would usually do to concentrate on something, it suddenly hit her. The slightly deep raspy voice. A male voice that she knew all too well. A blond boy who has spent a lot of time with her, still does. The grey eyes looking up at her. She should have known earlier. It was the same pair of eyes she had found herself getting lost in over the past few years.

_It had been Malfoy, of course it had been bloody Malfoy._

Her roommate, the man she had wanted for a long time now. Hermione had dreamt about him, about the things he had done to her. The feeling of his tongue sliding through her folds as she was rocking her hips closer to his face. The man that knew how to make her come without even touching her. Without even knowing what he was doing to her. _Only by existing and her brain creating beautiful scenes of him between her legs._ Of Draco on top of her, slowly sliding inside of Granger while looking into her brown eyes. _Grey orbs meeting hers, an ocean colliding with earth._

She gathered her clothes together and stepped out of the room to get ready in the bathroom. Hermione knew that Malfoy would already be up. He could never sleep and even though he would always go to bed later than her, he was the first one up. A side effect of the insomnia. The thing that haunted her too, but she didn’t refuse to take medicine that helped her. Draco did.

After a quick shower, letting the warm water help to wake her up, the aching feeling between her legs was not gone. It was as if she had turned on a button and didn’t know how to turn it off. As if she lost the remote to her tiny box-shaped tv she had back at home, yet it was a feeling deep inside of her. In the pit of her stomach.

She could feel the wetness still, slowly lubricating the area, ready to get release. As if someone had teased her and had stood her up right before she was about to orgasm. The constant feeling of wanting to let her hands wander in between her thighs, to rock against another pillow. To relive the night she had yesterday.

  
A constant feeling of wanting to jump onto the next male she would encounter. To rip his clothes off and take him in the middle of whatever room they were in. Even if it was in the middle of the hallways, or even the Great Hall. She needed someone to make her feel good. Too fed-up of using her own hands, of the imagines running through her mind. She needed more, needed all of it. Needed to touch and feel every single part of a males body.

…

After rubbing his hands over his eyes a few times, slowly adjusting to the light that shone into his room, the yellow rays of sunshine blinding him for a few minutes, Draco stretched his whole body in his bed. A few muscles loosened while he moved his body around. The sheets slowly slithering off of his body while doing so. His left elbow cracked loudly as he stretched out his arm.

Malfoy felt as if he had not slept at all, his body drained from the insomnia. Nightmares had made it even worse to stay asleep. He had tried to pull himself out of his dreams often that night, like he wanted to do every night. When he was younger it had been easier for him to do so. Draco had pulled himself out of dreams a few times, waking up with sweat plastered all over his body. He had been shaking, his muscles spasming, but at least he was awake.

With a quick spin of his body the blond guy stood up, stars forming in the corner of his eyes. But he liked the feeling of it, liked seeing his vision blur for a moment, to feel the whole world twisting and turning while he walked to his door. It made him feel alive, made Draco feel like he had control of this burning hell he called his life.

He walked into the kitchen instantly. His pale, shaking hand running through his messy hair as he grabbed the kettle once again. It seemed as if Malfoy lived off of tea. Because other than Granger he liked to have a warm cup of tea in his hand every morning. All while he would quietly sit on the sofa, trying to get at least another hour of sleep as he would watch her read the Daily Prophet.

Draco loved to inspect her, to watch her face scrunch up whenever she would question something that was written down in the paper. Or how Hermione would quietly scold at something, Draco only catching parts of her little rants. It was mostly of them writing about the Death Eaters, because even though she was tortured by some of them, he knew that she thought that not all of them were evil. Otherwise she would not have agreed on living with him. Especially after what his aunt had done to her. Even what Draco himself had done to Granger over the years of going to the same school.

He had nightmares of that day too. Of her lying on the floor, tears streaming down her face as Bellatrix started to use the cruciatus curse on her. Once in a while he was able to look at her scar while her sweater would ride up or she was in a t-shirt, the one that he could have stopped ever forming on her skin in the first place. He was still able to recall her screams, the loud sobbing words that left her mouth. The way she was reaching out for help, looking at him while her eyes were telling Malfoy that she was about to give in, to stop fighting. They were screaming out for help, the same way her voice was, yet he had not been able to stop the pain. Only to ease it a little bit while whispering a counter spell. Granger would never find out about that though.

A shiver ran down Draco’s spine as he remembered that day. It was one of the things he regretted the most. The thing that haunted him even more than the incidence at the Astronomy Tower. Because deep down he had always cared for Hermione Granger. Some part of his heart, of his whole body, has always belonged to the older witch.

He sat down on the couch again and impatiently waited for her to open her bedroom door. His legs bopping up and down as he gripped his cup of tea and brought the steamy water closer to his mouth. Draco blew on it a few times, trying to get it lukewarm as his eyes switched from the bedroom door to the bathroom.

  
Was she still in the bathroom or had he missed her walking back into her own room?

His thoughts had taken over his senses again and as he had thought of that evening in Malfoy Manor he had completely shut out the world around him. Something that happened to him often. Another thing the war and the trauma behind it had brought with it.

A few minutes had passed, he was still sitting in the same position, a book now trapped in between his hands and glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose as the bathroom door opened. Hermione looked exhausted. Her face was scrunched up. Malfoy knew she was thinking about something, by now he had studied the girl enough to know her thinking face like the back of his hand.

She didn’t even acknowledge him as she moved towards the kitchen counter and poured herself some cup of cold coffee. There was always cold coffee in the fridge because Hermione hated drinking it straight out of the machine, hated to consume it the ‘normal’ way. For her it just tasted better freezing cold. Especially as cold as she wished her heart would be, as cold as Malfoy thought she had gotten after the war.

As the teenage boy watched her walk back into her room, a questioned expression still on her face, it suddenly hit him. She felt uncomfortable as if something was bothering Hermione. And he remembered why. He had casted a spell on her last night. The night he spent eavesdropping on his roommate while she had been pleasuring herself all night.

A shiver ran down his spine as he recalled her moans, the beautiful sounds he wanted to get out of her. He closed his eyes again, exhaling while trying to concentrate on something else, but failed. Instantly regretting closing his eyelids in the first place. Because his mind created the scenes again. He let himself imagine the brunet ride a pillow. The way her mouth would stand open. How she would rock her hips back and forth, never stopping.

Draco wanted to be the pillow, wanted her to rock her lower abdomen agains his leg. Wanted to be the one to cause her pleasure.

But he would never admit that, would never say it out loud. Because the witch living with him at the moment would never want him the same way he was craving her.

_Malfoy, she’s with Weasley. Stop thinking about her._

_…_

Happy, excited as if ecstasy was running through his bloodstream. Calm at the same time, his heart racing, but it didn’t feel like it. That’s how Draco felt. A calmness had taken over him a few hours ago. The alcohol running through his body had helped him have some fun. The weed that he had exhaled through his lungs had helped him relax.

The war long behind trapped walls in his mind, a barrier that would crumble in a few hours. But as of right now his only problem was to walk back to Hogwarts without hurting himself, without tripping over his own feet. Back to his apartment that he had to share with Hermione Granger.

Oh Granger, her beautiful brown hair. Would it be soft? Would he even be allowed to run his hands through her soft curls? To tug on it while she was in front of him, on her knees while slowly bopping her head back and forth?

_Stop it, Draco, stop it._

He had spent the whole day with his old friends. Catching up with the well known Slytherin gang. It had made him feel as if he was back at Hogwarts with them, as if they would still go to school together. Yet they had all chose a different path, rather getting jobs than attending the school that reminded them of their darkest, most painful years.

Malfoy understood their decision, related even. But for him it was a way to heal. He had to face his demons rather than running away from them. So he had chosen to finish his last year at school, take his NEWT’s and move on from the awful life he had once lived.

Catching up with his friends felt like therapy. It was the only way to make him laugh for a few hours, to help him forget. Because they had always been there for each other. Every single one of them had held onto another and dragged them through the life of a Death Eater. They were the only people he had left. The only ones that loved him, still did.

As he walked through the door he found Hermione sitting on the couch. She had her legs crossed over each other and was rocking back and forth while trying to concentrate on a book in her hands. Her brown eyes, the ones he could get lost in everyday, met his as her gaze wandered from the words on the pages towards him.

She bit her lip while nodding in his direction, still squirming around on the sofa, trying to find a way to sit comfortable. The brunette hair tucked into a ponytail, sweaty from the different things she had done while her roommate had been gone.

Actions that had included the blond boy in front of her. At least her mind had tricked her into thinking he had been there with Hermione. Making her imagine that it was him instead of her own hands.

Granger blushed as his gaze went towards her lips, his mouth slightly open while watching her. The tingle between her legs intensified again, she had gotten used to it over the past few hours. It still bothered her but it had died down a little bit after she had given in and had spent another two hours in her bed. With her hands in her panties, rapidly moving her fingers in and out while wishing it had been Draco instead.

The crimson colour on her cheeks intensified after Malfoy smiled at her. A smug grin plastered on his face, as if he knew exactly what was going on. As if he was able to read her thoughts. But as much as she wanted to she couldn’t stop from looking at him, to take him in.

Even as he stumbled to the kitchen counter to pour himself some glass of water. Her eyes wandered over his body, slowly taking him in, mesmerising the man in front of her. His muscular back, how his shirt tightened as he stretched his arms to get a glass out of the cupboard. The way his jaw tensed as he concentrated on pouring the water in without spilling.

She wanted to run her hands over his jawline, tracing his skin, moving her soft fingers against it while getting lost in his grey eyes. Wanted to watch the ocean unfold in front of her because she had finally found the courage to touch him.

“Is something wrong, Granger?”, he said as he raised an eyebrow at her. The smirk was still plastered on his lips, a grin that could end wars. At least the ones going on in Grangers mind.

She quickly shook her head as she let her glance fall back into her lap. Now trying to concentrate on the book again. But the feeling, the hotness between her thighs was still there, stronger than minutes before. Before Malfoy had walked into the door. Before she had seen his messy hair, his red cheeks.

“Have you been drinking with your friends again?”, she finally said after trying to calm herself down. But she regretted it instantly. Draco has sat down on the dinner table, casually flipping through the Daily Prophet. On the bridge of his nose were his glasses. The ones that made here knees go weak as soon as she would see them on his face.

Hermione wasn’t able to describe it, the feeling that they caused inside of her. It made him even more attractive than he already was. She had pictured Draco fucking her over and over again. And he had worn them every single time. His glasses were her weakness. Ever since he had first worn them.

She was still able to recall that night perfectly. The same thoughts had been running through her mind. The exact same feeling forming between her legs. She wanted him, even more than before. Wanted Draco to bent her over the couch and fuck her senseless. Hermione needed to see him fall apart while the glasses were still sitting on his face. Needed him to milk her with his own body fluid.

“ _Fuck Malfoy—_ please take off your glasses.”, she stated quietly. As soon as the words left her mouth she smashed her hand over her lips, scared she would say another word. Hermione had said too much already.

“Why? Are they turning you on Granger?”, he said. His voice lower than before. A certain raspiness making her shiver.

And suddenly he was right beside her. His hot breath against her neck, his mouth close to her ear as she fiddled with her fingers. Her whole body was shaking by now, betraying her. Showing him that he was right, that his glasses did things to her.

“Do you imagine me fucking you while I have those glasses on? Is that what has been running through your mind all day?”, he asked her.

Hermione started breathing faster, her heart racing as she pressed her thighs together. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hot breath against her skin. Imagined that his lips would slightly brush against her own, rather than against her ear, as he spoke to her.

“Have you been touching yourself to the thought of me, Granger?”, he asked her as he took a strand of her hair and pushed it back while twirling it between his fingers before fully letting it go. “Because I wanted you too. That’s why I left you all hot and bothered for the whole day. I wanted you to feel my pain. Wanted you to experience how I felt last night.”, he admitted.

Draco didn’t really know what was happening, the alcohol in his system speaking for him. He was not in control of his body. The teenager knew that if he had been sober, he would have never said those words. Would have never dared to let them leave his lips.

He felt Granger shiver again as he used his hand to hold her chin, carefully moving her face sideways to make the girl look at him. Her eyes slowly opened as he watched her. Malfoy glanced at her orbs, the brown colour turning into yellow the closer it got towards the middle of her eyes. Something so beautiful, absolutely stunning.

Hermione was speechless, unable to form sentences, not even a word. It felt like a dream coming true. He was finally talking to her in a way she wanted him to. Draco was touching her, looking at her as if he would attack her lips with his own soon. The lust was written in his eyes, she saw it.

“Is your boyfriend not enough for you? Does he not treat you right, fuck you into the sheets the way I would do?”, Malfoy questioned her as he licked his lips. His eyes never leaving her own. She frowned at his words, trying to solve the puzzle in her mind as she recalled his last words. “What a shame. Because all I could hear last night was your own beautiful moans. As if you were pleasuring yourself, in need of a release. Of more than just one apparently.”

With that being said Draco let go of her face. His fingers still tingling as he mesmerised the way her skin felt. He shook his head quickly and sent one last glance in her direction before opening his bedroom door. Ready to lock himself into his room, regretting every word he had said tonight.

But Hermione was quick to react, her mind had solved the puzzle a few seconds ago. Now understanding what Malfoy had meant.

“Ron and I broke up three months ago.”, was all she said while seeing his eyes grow wide and chuckled at the way his jaw dropped to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you so much for all the love towards this story. seeing the kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks, even the hits getting more and more everyday makes me so happy! thankful for you guys! get ready for chapter four btw haha


End file.
